


Emotional parkour

by ghoustelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Hogwarts Library, M/M, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoustelle/pseuds/ghoustelle
Summary: Draco is jealous of Harry, but he can't find a way to show it. Luna wants to be loved, Pansy wants drama and Hermione is discovering her sexuality. And Harry... well, Harry is even more confused than usually.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Emotional parkour

Draco Malfoy was jealous. Utterly, absolutely jealous, but he couldn't admit it even to himself. It all had begun at the first year of attending to Hogwarts, but it madly increased by now.   
He had left Pansy and Zabini, and started his lonely walk in a train. They tried to hang around with him as much as possible, but no matter fact, how he enjoyed their company, he needed some peace and fresh, cool air. He had no plan - just walked here and there around carriage, trying to collect his messed up mind.  
It came out relax just isn't mean for him when he noticed Harry and Hermione getting out of they compartment. Seeing their smiling faces, and hearing Harry's laugh triggered blonde's body in suprising way.  
'What are you doing here?' Harry asked with a visible confusion.  
'Not looking fot you two dumbasses for sure.' Boy replied with a cocky smile.  
'Although, I have some... unfinished buissness with The Chosen One.'  
'I don't have a fucking idea what are you talkin about'   
Draco's face brightened when he heard raven-haired boys' bold comment  
'If you wanna know what's it all about, maybe you would rather follow me, instead of standing like someone petrified you?'  
'I don't know what are you up to, Malfoy, but...' Hermione started, but she got interrupted by Harry  
'-It's fine Mione, seriously. Nothing to care about, we just gonna talk.'  
Hermione looked rather not satisfied, but she turned around and headed back into compartment to chat with Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna.  
' So what it's all about-' Golden boy started, but he was quickly silented by blonde  
'Shhh... for Merlins sake, Potter, not there!'  
They got into an empty carriage, when luggage was held.  
'Seriously, they lock them only with Alohomora? That's pathetic.' Draco stated  
'Could you just for once stop complaining? Damn, you act like you had constant period!'  
'You just begun to be... more bearable, but now you're acting like a dick again.'  
'Oh just shut the fuck up, perfect Golden Boy, shall you?'  
'Okay, calm down drama queen, and just tell me what this all shit is about!'  
Draco begun to slowly push shorter boy into a wall.  
'I have no bloody idea what are you talking about.' He said with literal toxicity in his voice and blocked gryffindor by pushing him even hardr into a wall.  
Cold grey met emerald green. They held intense eye contact in a silent battle. Harry noticed how near is Draco's face.   
Harry's breath got faster. He could feel every and each of strong heart beats in a chest. He closed his eyes and felt something new.  
Something exptional and unique.  
Soft, velour lips on his own, kissing him passionately. At first it was filled with insecurity, Draco intensely observed boy's reaction, ready to back up every second. But nothing like that happened.   
Other boy deepened the kiss and - what suprised Draco - pushed his hips further, so he could feel a bulge in Harry's pants.  
'Whoh, whoh, whoh Potter, I knew you are a dirty slut, but even I didn't expected you to be such a whore.'  
'Shut the fuck up, arsehole.' Harry blushed and rolled his eyes.  
They were both panting, when they heared steps close to the door.   
Luna stepped in with her mysterious, dreamy eyes and long, tangled, wet hair. She held some weird magazine called "The Quibbler" upside down and looked as if she got lost.   
'Ledsen interrupt you two, but my feet just got me there. When I opened the fönsterruta to look at the storm, I felt this stronge urge to get there, like... some kind of strange, enigmatic energy I need to discover. I had this huge, but yet naive idea the this is the place where I met somebody, who would love me... it would be such an amazing feeling - being loved, don't you think?' Luna said rapidly, on one breath.  
'Once again, but preferably in english this time... or french, if you really have to' said Draco, quite irritated in fact Luna ruined their moment.  
'Oh, but I just learned these two words. I think I've read them in some book or article... although, I'm not sure from which language they are from, but I bet it's trolds speech or Swedish.'   
'Or it's just a bullshit' resumed Draco, heading back into his compartment.  
'Sorry Luna, he can be terrible sometimes. Actually, he usually his. Nonetheless, I'm sure there are some people who love you, like Neville or Ginny, but maybe it's just not the way you want them to.'  
'Hmm, I'm actually sure they don't even like me, but thanks, that was pretty kind of you, Harry' She managed to smile slightly.  
Harry felt bad about her. She was such a lovely and adorable person, but she just didn't fit in at all. At some point he even started to treat her like younger sister, but unfortunately he constantly forgot how fragile and sensitive this small, weird girl is.  
He hugged her carefully.  
'Hey, don't worry... I like you. And you're my friend.' Harry was quite embarrassed by this situation, but he tried to comfort ravenclaw girl as much as he could.  
'I must wrote this date down in astronomical calendar. I never, even in my wildest dreams though anyone would call me a friend! Please, I need you to remember I will always, forever support you and if you ever needed any help in anything you can always...'  
'Calm down, we don't want you to get dehydrated cause all those tears...' Harry was suprised, seeing her joyful tears running down pale cheeks.  
'Bedrövad about that. I'm just on my period so I get so dramatically emotional.' She said, whiping out tears with edge of her sweater.  
'Err... no problem. But we should go, we're almost at Hogwarts.'


End file.
